


sugar cane

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Drama, 美男ですね | Ikemen desu ne
Genre: Caning, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smacking/Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shu telling Ren not to get involved with Mio was the breaking point.





	sugar cane

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (smacking/slapping & caning).

Shu’s face stings long after the fact, both consoled and irritated by the breeze that blows past him on the balcony. He and Ren haven’t fist-fought for a long time, since A.N. Jell was first formed, and they’ve both grown up a lot since then.

But they’ve never competed for the same girl before. At least, that’s why Shu thinks Ren slapped him across the face like a scorned woman in a drama. Ever since Ren had found out that Mio was really a girl, he’d treated her differently. It’s obvious that he likes her, even if he shows it like a kindergartener. And Mio is incredibly transparent, not to mention naive and innocent, so she probably doesn’t even know she has a crush on him. It’s only a matter of time before they get together, Shu thinks bitterly.

The blush that warms his cheeks makes the sting worse as he realizes he’s not exactly sure who he’s jealous of. He’d been relieved to find out Mio was a girl, because he’d actually been attracted to her in the beginning, but now he just wants to protect her. From love-stupid idiots like Ren. Ren is like a bomb waiting to go off, his irrational need for control and order combined with his mommy issues like a chemical compound that will explode if one little molecule is off.

Then there was the expression on Ren’s face after he slapped Shu, a mixture of amazement and guilt before he’d walked away, calmly sliding the door closed behind him. Ren was often calm when he was angry—the quieter he was, the angrier he was, until the point that he blows up. And once he blows up, he feels better. Shu telling him not to get involved with Mio was that breaking point.

Shu lifts his fingers to gently touch his face, wincing at the burn he gets in response. It spreads throughout his entire body, centering in a specific area and Shu squeezes his eyes shut in humiliation as he recognizes the feeling. He tries to work out whether it was just the slap that turned him on, or if it was Ren himself, and suddenly he has a vision of Ren throwing him up against the wall face-first, pressing into him from behind while smacking his ass and Shu has to hold onto the railings of the balcony to remain upright.

“Hey,” that voice pierces through his fantasy, the single word sending a shiver up Shu’s spine. “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Shu replies, continuing to stare out into the night. “I know.”

“I have a lot going on right now,” Ren says, stepping closer, “like in my head. It has nothing to do with the band or even Mio, but that’s no excuse for taking it out on you. I’m really sorry.”

“I kind of do, too,” Shu admits, his nerves flaring as Ren leans on the railing next to him. They’re all good looking guys, but Ren especially, with his soft eyes and full lips. The expression he makes when he doesn’t have to make one, when there’s no one to impress, the way Shu likes him the best.

Ren turns to look at him, meeting his eyes, and Shu’s heart jumps into his throat as Ren’s eyes widen. “Jesus, I really left a mark on you. You’re bright red.”

“I’m fine,” Shu mumbles, jerking away when Ren reaches out to touch his cheek. “Don’t.”

His hand retracts as fast as it had extended, and Ren visibly swallows, clearly misunderstanding Shu’s reddening face as anger. “Okay, I won’t. Sorry.”

“What’s going on with you, anyway?” Shu asks, desperate to take the attention off of himself. “You can talk to me about anything, you know. We’re not just two strangers in a band together. Maybe I can help you.”

He doesn’t expect Ren to snort, rather unattractively even, and somehow it makes Shu feel more at ease. Ren doesn’t speak right away, taking a few deep breaths before whispering, “I think my mother made me hate women.”

Ren drops his face into his hands and Shu hears the implication of that statement loud and clear, feeling it in his veins that pump faster with each passing second. Suddenly he realizes that he hadn’t been protecting Mio when he’d warned Ren to stay away from her—he was protecting Ren.

“I think,” Shu starts, interrupting himself for a much-needed breath of air that makes his face sting even more. “When you slapped me, I liked it.”

Ren’s head snaps right up, staring at Shu like he’s never seen him before, and something in his eyes looks desperate, like everything will be okay if Shu’s just as fucked up as he is. Then he looks at his hand, the one he’d used to strike Shu, and flexes all four fingers and thumb. “It felt good, better than any time I’ve touched a girl. I hated myself for it.”

“I hate myself right now,” Shu tells him, then laughs in spite of it all. “What’s wrong with us?”

“Everything,” Ren answers, letting out a laugh of his own, and Shu almost doesn’t recognize Ren’s smile because he hasn’t seen it for so long.

“Or nothing,” Shu says, and all amusement ceases. Ren gives him that desperate look again, and Shu realizes he’s waiting for _Shu_ to do something, to tell him it’s okay. The Ren who’s not snarling all the time is really pretty, Shu notices, though he keeps that thought to himself for the time being. “Come on.”

Ren flinches a little as Shu grabs his wrist, but he doesn’t struggle as Shu leads him back into the house and straight into his own bedroom. Mio is still rooming with Ren, and besides Shu feels more comfortable doing this in his own space. Especially if Ren’s going to have the upper hand, so to speak.

Once they’re behind closed (locked) doors, Shu feels sufficiently awkward, but then he feels a soft pressure on his sensitive cheek and chokes on his next breath. One hand clutches for Ren’s shirt, mainly for balance, and then Ren’s lips are on his, firm and a little overzealous as Ren seems to be moving before he actively knows what he’s doing.

It only takes two seconds for Shu’s body to confirm that yes, this is what he wants, and he grabs two fistfuls of Ren’s shirt, yanking him closer as he kisses back. It’s absolutely nothing like kissing a girl and Shu loves it, the roughness and force and complete lack of insecurity he usually feels with girls. Ren expresses the same abandon, his hands squeezing Shu’s lower back as he digs his thumbs into Shu’s sides hard enough to bruise.

The tension goes straight into Shu’s pants and he moans into their kiss, which becomes deeper as Ren takes advantage of Shu’s parted lips to sweep his tongue between them. Shu loses more and more of his brain power as Ren slips under his shirt, touching his skin directly, every indent of his fingers a delicious mix of pain and pleasure.

“Bed,” Shu gets out between kisses, and Ren’s nodding as they maneuver the short distance across the room. Shu’s back hits the mattress and Ren is heavier than he looks, covering Shu’s body from head to toe and Shu doesn’t mind having all of Ren’s weight on top of him at all. Their legs tangle and Ren rocks down against him, pressing the beginning of an erection into Shu’s hip and Shu arches at the way it feels to make Ren hard, pulling a low groan from Ren’s throat that vibrates Shu’s tongue.

Shu’s skin burns for contact and Ren’s rough groping isn’t good enough, even when Ren pulls both of their shirts over their heads and has free reign of Shu’s back and chest. Soreness starts to form around his ribs and Shu already knows he’s going to have bruises there, too, but that’s not the kind of pain he wants to feel as he squirms beneath Ren, who’s now shoving down both of their pants.

Ren’s fingers graze his thigh on the way back up and Shu holds his wrist there, bending his knee to expose the back of it. “Here,” he hisses.

“What?” Ren asks, looking completely out of it as he opens his dark, glossy eyes to look at Shu. “What do you want?”

“Hit me here,” Shu says, a burning shame flooding him at saying the words, but Ren just groans again and grazes his fingers along Shu’s hamstring.

Then he pulls back and slaps, a flash of evil in his eye just before he makes contact hard enough to send a resounding crack throughout the room, and Shu tosses his head back with a moan he can’t even begin to contain. It feels even better than the last one, in a much more sensitive area, and the way Ren rubs the sting right afterwards hurts just as much as it soothes. Ren’s mouth attaches to his neck, teeth scraping along his skin and Shu’s hips move on their own, snapping upward for friction.

“Shu,” Ren says, his tone both gentle and intense as he kisses back up Shu’s throat to his mouth. “Does that really feel good?”

“Yeah,” Shu gets out, his own hands shaking as they hold onto Ren’s shoulder blades. “Do it again.”

“Same place?” Ren asks, and before Shu can finish nodding, Ren’s striking him again. This time it aches even more, intensifying the sting that was already there, and they both groan when Shu bends his other knee and sends Ren crashing down between his legs, grinding right against him.

“Ren,” Shu gasps, rocking up to feel more. Their boxers are still on, but the material slides nicely together and Ren speeds up threefold, gripping Shu’s hips hard and thrusting against him like he’s doing something else. “Ren, stop.”

Everything halts so quickly that it feels like time is paused, then Ren lifts his back end to pry them apart and inhales sharply. “Sorry, god I’m so sorry—”

“No, no,” Shu rushes to assure him, lifting a shaky hand to push Ren’s bangs out of his eyes. “I just don’t want to come like that.”

Ren pulls back enough to stare at him, his face flushed and lips plump and Shu thinks it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. “How do you want to, then?”

“I—I don’t know,” Shu replies honestly. “What are my options?”

“What makes you think I would know?” Ren retorts, then sighs at Shu’s knowing look. “Well, if you want me to keep doing…you know, I can, um, turn you over, and I can do it while we…do it.”

“You are seriously cute right now,” Shu tells him, and Ren narrows his eyes. “You want to do something to me that you can’t even say?”

“I can turn you over and smack your ass as I _fuck_ you,” Ren growls, the depth of his voice stimulating something inside Shu that he’s never felt before.

“Fuck, Ren,” Shu hisses, arching as the tension becomes too much. “Do it. I have condoms in my drawer.”

“I’ll need more than that,” Ren says, pushing himself up on his arms; Shu notes his heaving chest and the way his skin gleams. “Do you have something we can use as lubrication?”

Shu raises an eyebrow, biting back a laugh as Ren flushes scarlet.

“I may have watched some things on the Internet,” Ren admits, “out of curiosity.”

“I’m glad you did,” Shu says, leaning up to steal a kiss that instantly calms Ren down. “There has to be something in my bathroom.”

Ren jumps up so fast that he almost falls out of Shu’s bed, and it’s comical until Ren returns from the private bathroom with a jar of unscented massage oil and stops short in the middle of the room. Shu follows his eyes to the bamboo plant in the corner, easily finding Ren’s brainwave and shivering at the thought of being swatted with a strip of that bark.

Then Ren looks at him and Shu chokes on his next breath. “Yes,” he gets out, nodding frantically. “Yes, use that.”

There’s a moment of hesitation as Ren reaches the plant, giving it an apologetic look before snapping off one of the canes. The noise alone has Shu’s cock twitching, his insides throbbing like there’s already something in there, and he shudders even more under Ren’s stare as he returns to the bed.

“You really like this,” Ren says, sounding amazed. “What does it feel like?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Shu answers. “Hit me with that and maybe you’ll feel it, too.”

He sees that evil flash again and then Ren’s reaching for Shu’s arm, rolling him over onto his stomach and pushing down their boxers. Shu trembles as he’s exposed to the air, but then Ren’s fingers are there and Shu hears him cringing as he pushes one in. A smile graces Shu’s face because Ren’s overcoming his obsessive cleanliness complex just to make Shu feel comfortable, and in return Shu tries to relax and enjoy it.

He rocks back and feels the wet tip of Ren’s cock bump the back of his thigh, which has Ren moaning softly and rubbing against him. His finger becomes more confident, moving back and forth inside him until it’s joined by another, and Shu no longer has to pretend when Ren hits something inside him that makes him jerk and moan.

“Oh,” Ren says, tentatively grazing that spot again, and Shu arches and pushes back again. Ren starts moving his fingers in and out, back and forth until Shu wants to claw out of his own skin, making it until the third finger slips in before he starts to beg.

“Ren, please,” he gasps. “Do it, please, and hit me with the stick. Hard.”

Ren’s groan sounds approving and Shu hears him roll on the condom, followed by a choked noise as he presumably rubs some of the oil on himself, then he’s pushing inside and Shu’s mouth falls open with a silent moan as he’s filled all the way. The cane drops to the side next to them as Ren falls forward, wrapping his arms around Shu’s torso and pressing his face into the top of Shu’s spine, holding him close as they both adjust.

After a few seconds, Shu starts to feel antsy and squirms, the small movement pulling a noise from Ren. “Ren,” he says, a hint of urgency in his voice as his body clenches in anticipation.

“You feel so good,” Ren murmurs into the back of his neck. “Oh my god, Shu.”

In response, Shu reaches for the cane and pokes Ren with it, his eyes falling shut as Ren takes it and runs it along his side. It leaves a trail of fire in its wake as Shu’s nerves are on edge because he doesn’t know when Ren is going to strike.

Ren leans back on his heels, one hand clamped tightly on Shu’s hip as he slowly rolls his own hips back and forth, building up a speed that has Shu stretching his arms out in front of him with his ass in the air like a cat. The cane lightly touches his back and Shu jerks, tightening enough for Ren to grunt and squeeze his hip as he starts thrusting hard into him, hitting that spot every so often and pulling a loud moan from Shu’s throat.

It’s rough but not enough; Shu needs more and whines for it, about to ask what the damn hold up is when something sharply smacks his ass and it’s a completely different kind of pain. His screech echoes between his ears as his body soars, something like an orgasm washing over him despite his erection still rubbing against the sheets.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ren hisses. “You just got so tight.”

“Feels good,” Shu gets out, the shocks still prickling all over his body while there’s a concentrated burn where he’d been hit. “Again.”

“Shu,” Ren says, but he follows orders and the next place to throb is Shu’s lower back, on the right side. Shu expects most of his soreness will be on that side since Ren is right-handed.

The back of his arm is next and it really hurts, but his arousal soars and the sheets are giving him just enough friction to finish. “I’m almost there, Ren.”

“Me, too,” Ren replies, pounding into him so hard that Shu’s hands brace against the headboard that bangs against the wall. “One more?”

“Yeah,” Shu wheezes. “Right where you did the first one.”

“There’s already a welt there,” Ren points out, sounding concerned between his soft moans.

“Nobody will see it but you,” Shu points out, and the final crack of the cane against his skin is combined with a deep thrust from Ren. Shu falls apart, his body convulsing as he comes without being touched and screams from the intensity of it all.

The cane hits the floor and Ren falls on Shu’s back, his fingers tracing the raised skin where he’d whacked him as Shu’s body squeezes his orgasm right out of him. His low groan vibrates both of them and he only makes it a few seconds before pulling out, rolling right off of Shu and racing to the bathroom where he undoubtedly cleans himself up in record time.

Meanwhile, Shu only moves enough to fall flat on his stomach, most of his body either sore, stinging, or throbbing in pain. It definitely hurts now, but it has an underlying layer of tingling that has him smiling and wiggling his toes happily.

The next thing he knows, the water is running and Ren’s pulling at his arm. “Come on, we’re taking a bath. You’re all gross.”

“I bet I’m colorful, too,” Shu replies, hissing as he turns in a way that irritates one of the thousand bruises he’s sure he has.

“Like a fucking rainbow,” Ren says. “You have to get up on your own, I don’t have any energy left.”

“You’re welcome,” Shu mutters as he manages to stand up and stumble into the bathroom, Ren close behind. He cringes at the sight of his back and adds, “I guess shirtless photoshoots are out for awhile.”

Ren’s eyeing him too, though his stare is much more possessive and Shu imagines he’s feeling more power at having marked Shu like this. The welts especially sting as Ren lowers Shu into the tub, but it’s worth it to have Ren wash him and dote on him uncharacteristically. He watches Ren’s face, noticing none of the usual irritation or bitterness he sees on a regular basis.

“Feel better?” he asks casually.

Ren catches his eye. “I don’t feel like punching anyone, if that’s what you’re asking. I doubt I could get mad at anything right now.”

“Two or three more instances of this and you may even be a _nice person_ ,” Shu tells him, and Ren dunks him under the water, Shu’s bubbles of laughter continuing to mock him all the while.


End file.
